


First Experience

by YaoiLord



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bragi likes eating ass, Eraqus worries to much, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hermod is a bottom, M/M, Rough Sex, Vor is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLord/pseuds/YaoiLord
Summary: Bragi and Hermod have been dating for quite a while now, and that perverted ginger decides that maybe they should have some fun together
Relationships: Bragi/Hermod
Kudos: 2





	First Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a mini roleplay me and my friend did, with only a few minor changes. The characters personalities are a bit different from the game, since I started writing this before Dark Road was released XD  
> But Hermod is still the big brother, but he's a bit more shy  
> Bragi is a bit perverted, but he's still a loving boyfriend. And he also sets things on fire hehe  
> Urd is sweet baby  
> And Vor is very chaotic

It was late noon, the breeze was cool, the waves were calm at this time of day. The sun was low in the sky, preparing to let the moon take its place in the sky. Two males walked across the sand, holding each other's hands as they crossed the beach together. It was a rare moment for them, since if their master saw them doing this, it would be over for them. They would be separated from one another.

Hermod couldn't bear the fact of being separated from his lover, nor could Bragi. So, they both were extra cautious whenever they showed each other affection. They always checked to make sure that they were alone.

Bragi paused, stopping to look at his lover. "Do you think this is a good place?" He asked, earning a quick nod in response.

They sat down on the hot sand, taking off their coats and placing them down. Hermod had folded his in a neat pile, while his boyfriend just tossed it down on the sand. "You know that it'll get dirty right?" He asked with a hint of laughter.

"And? You'll just wash it later." He snapped back and rested his head against the sand, looking up at the azure sky. The sky was cloudless and a beautiful shade of blue.

The taller male chuckled a little at the Ginger's statement, sitting down next to his lover. "Whatever you say, love."

Bragi perked up when he heard the other call him 'love'. "Did you just use a pet name?"

"Wait, calling you love is a pet name?" The other asked, tilting his head to the side. Bragi nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Oh well I didn't know! Sorry if I offended you..." Hermod muttered, frowning slightly.

"No, you didn't offend me! I actually think it's kinda cute," Bragi reassured. The ginger caressed the other’s face.

The raven blushed a bit before grinning. "Heh, well if ya say so, love. Do you have a pet name for me?"

The ginger thought for a moment. What would be a good pet name for his boyfriend? He didn't want it to sound too perverted, in case he accidentally said it in front of someone. "I can't think of one at the moment."

"That's alright, love." Hermod said as he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Bragi’s neck.

Bragi tensed up a little and pushed his lover away. "Don't kiss me there!" He snapped, not realizing that he was overreacting a bit over a small kiss. He should’ve handed the situation more calmly, but the kiss was so unexpected. It had surprised the ginger after all.

Hermod pouted while he was pushed away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were sensitive there." His voice tapered off slightly.

"It's fine Hermod! I shouldn't have shouted at you. You just kissed me so suddenly. Just make sure not to kiss me there next time.”

The raven nodded and crawled back over next to the ginger. "So, what ya wanna do? You brought me here for a reason."

Bragi smirked and kissed the boy's cheek. "I was thinking maybe a make out session~. And maybe something a bit more intimate~." Bragi was a bit perverted. Only Hermod knew that side of him, seeing as he didn't really act that way around the others. Usually the ginger would act like a total bitch around the others. Although he seemed to have a soft spot for Urd and Hermod.

Hermod's face flushed red at the last part, "Y-yeah sure! Seems like it'll be fun."

"Oh, it will be fun~," Bragi grinned. Leaning in, he kissed Hermod. The raven was caught a bit off guard by the kiss, backing away.

"S-sorry! It was just really sudden."

Bragi sighed, but he understood that maybe he should warn the other before kissing him. They were both a bit tense and not used to the situation at hand. "It's alright. Let's try that again. You can make the first move."

Hermod smiled and leaned into Bragi. He pressed his lips against the other's. Bragi kissed the raven back. He had a light blush on his face while he kissed his lover.

The raven pulled away a few moments later, needing a second for air. "Sorry for ending it so quickly. You know I'm not a good kisser..."

The ginger laughed. "Oh c'mon! You're a good kisser!"

"But you kiss rougher. You know that I can't do that." Hermod crossed his arms and pouted.

"Heh, well maybe we can kiss with tongue~" Bragi leaned in and nibbled a bit at Hermod's bottom lip, just to see the other’s reaction. The raven gasped as he felt the ginger bit at his lip.

"D-don't do that!"

Bragi pulled back and sighed. "Sorry that everything annoys you."

"Not everything annoys me! You doing things without asking me first is annoying!" Hermod retorted as he crossed his arms again.

The ginger groaned and got up, grabbing his jacket that was now covered in sand. "Guess I'll head back then!" He said as he stomped off. This wasn't the first time that they got into an argument like this. They've had fights like these multiple times. Most recently, they had a similar fight just last week. He found it annoying that he had to always ask Hermod before doing something. Anything from kissing to merely touching would need the raven’s permission. Even though Bragi did act the same, it was over things that he considered important.

"Love! Wait!" Hermod shouted as he got up. Quickly brushing some of the sand off him, while attempting to run after the ginger. The sand slowed him down, almost tripping him at some points. "Wait! Please! Bragi!"

Bragi glared back at the raven. "Fine. But you only have one chance!" The ginger lied through his teeth. He never truly meant it, and the raven was aware of this by now. Seeing it was an often-used empty threat of his.

A soft smile made its way onto the raven’s lips. He continued to approach the fiery haired male. "I-I'm sorry. If you want, we can kiss with tongue, but that's all."

"Heh,” The male laughed, “Seems fair." Bragi smirked. He swiftly closed the space between them, pulling the taller raven into a kiss.

This time the kiss lasted a bit longer, before Hermod pulled away again. He panted slightly and looked back up at his lover. "I'm sor-"

"It's fine~." He sung as he pulled Hermod back in for another kiss. This time, he slipped his tongue past the other's lips. He explored the raven's mouth with his tongue.

Hermod's eyes widened as he felt Bragi's tongue explore his mouth. It was the first time he had a kiss like this. It left him unsure of what to do, so he began sucking on the ginger's tongue.

Bragi grinned as he pulled away from the kiss. "Did ya like that?" Hermod nodded.

"Yeah!" He smiled and kissed Bragi's cheek. "We should head back. It's getting really late, and I don't want Master to get suspicious."

"Good idea- oh and your coat is still on the beach!"

"Oh yeah right!" The raven remembered that he had left his coat neatly folded on the beach. "I'll be right back!" He said as he quickly walked back over to the shore. He spotted his coat just where he had left it, neatly folded on the sand. He picked it up and brushed some of the sand off it. As he turned to head back to Bragi, he noticed a strange star shaped fruit in the trees above. Out of curiosity, he approached the tree, observing the star shaped fruit.

Bragi realized that it had been about a few minutes since his lover had gone out to retrieve his coat. "That's weird... It shouldn't take that long to get something..." He said to himself as he followed the same path that Hermod had taken to get to the beach. When he reached the spot, he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere.

"Hermod! Where are you?!" The ginger called as he looked around the unexplored island a bit more.

After a while of searching for his boyfriend, Bragi gave up. He already walked across the entire beach, which tired him out. "Damn it... Fuck... Hermod!" He shouted again. Bragi panted a bit and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Where are you?!" As he yelled, he heard a thump followed by a loud 'ouch'. "Hermod?" The ginger said again.

Bragi finally spotted the raven, on the ground. "Hermod!" Bragi called as he rushed over to male. "What were you doing?!"

"I tried to get one of those fruits up there-" he pointed up to the star shaped fruit above in the tree. "So, you try to climb it?" Bragi asked as he chuckled a bit. Hermod nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ya could have asked me ya know! I can get those for you!" He said as he grabbed onto one of the branches of the tree."Be careful!" Hermod warned, but Bragi just ignored him and continued climbing the tree. As he reached the top, he grabbed one of the strange star shaped fruits and examined it. "It looks like a Paopu Fruit." He said as he tossed it down to Hermod. The raven caught it and turned it over. "Yeah, it does look like one."

Bragi reached over to grab another star shaped fruit and tossed it down to Hermod. "Do you think they could be Paopus?"

Hermod laughed a little at the comment. "Maybe, maybe not. We should ask Xehanort, he knows a lot about this stuff. We should ask him."

···

Bragi had gotten the rest of the Paopu Fruits, except for one, since it was too high for the ginger to reach. They were just one fruit short for everyone to get one, so maybe Hermod and Bragi had to share.

They had arrived home a bit later than usually, which led them to be scolded by Luxu. Their master let them off on a warning.

"So, should we ask Xehanort about the fruits?" Hermod questioned as he examined them a bit more. Bragi nodded and grabbed Hermod's hand, leading him to the room where usually Xehanort and Eraqus played chess together.

The ginger creaked the door open and peeked in. He spotted the two males playing chess together near the window. "Hey Xeha!" As he said that, he was might with a glare from Xehanort. "Don't call me that." He said coldly. He hated the nickname that Bragi had given him. It embarrassed and annoyed him.

"Oh, okay then Xeha." He smirked as he leaned over Xehanort's shoulder. "So, who's winning?"

"I'm winning." Eraqus responded as he moved one of the white pawn pieces, knocking out one of Xehanort's black chess pieces. "I guess in this game light will prevail."

Xehanort sighed. "Don't let your hopes up Eraqus. You never know. Maybe you might get a checkmate if you aren't careful."

"I don't understand anything about this game. Anyways, Xeha do you think this is a Paopu Fruit?" He showed the male the star shaped fruit. Xehanort grabbed the fruit and examined it, before nodding. "Yep, that's a Paopu Fruit. If two people share one their destinies become intertwined."

"Woah, that's cool!" Bragi said as he snatched the Paopu out of Xehanort's hand. "Well, I'll share this with my 'best friend' Hermod!" He said as he handed Hermod the Paopu. "You guys can have these." He gave each of them a Paopu Fruit and smiled. "Excuse us as we give Vor and Urd one too. Good luck with your game guys!" The ginger waved at Xehanort and Eraqus before grabbing Hermod's hand and leaving the room.

As they closed the door, Xehanort turned his attention back down to the chess game. "Heh, I guess in today's game light will prevail. There is nothing else for me to do. If I move, I'll just get a checkmate." Eraqus chuckled and took a bite out of his Paopu. "Hey Xeha, don't you think Hermod and Bragi are a little bit too close to each other?"

Xehanort flinched when he heard the nickname that he hated with all his heart. "Don't call me that!" He stated as he looked out the window and frowned. "And yeah, I guess they are a bit too close. But they are childhood friends, they're bound to be close." Eraqus nodded. "Yeah, I guess but they seem way too close."

"You’re overthinking it Eraqus." The other responded as he got up. Eraqus sighed. "Whatever, they're just too close to each other. It's weird..."

···

Hermod headed over to Urd's room and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long for her to answer, she opened the door as soon as the raven had knocked. "Oh, hey Hermod!" Urd chirped happily. "Is there anything you need?" Hermod shook his head. "No, not today, but I just wanted to give you this." he handed the Paopu to Urd, which she looked over. "What is it?"

"It's a Paopu Fruit. Me and Bragi found it while we were on another island." The raven responded. Urd smiled as she took a bite out of the fruit. "It tastes delicious! Thank you!" Hermod nodded and grinned. "You're welcome Urd!"

Bragi, on the other hand, groaned as he trudged over to Vor's room. He didn't want to be the one to give the kid a Paopu. But here he was, being forced to give her a Paopu. He didn't have to knock, since Vor was sitting outside of her room on the floor. She was reading a book that a girl her age wouldn’t be expected to be reading. It was too long for her and contained too many words for her small head.

Bragi walked right next to her and kneeled down. "Hey Vor- here." He didn't want to talk to Vor after the incident that happened three days ago. Vor looked up from her book when she heard the ginger. She took the star shaped fruit. "What's this?"

"It's a Paopu Fruit." He answered back with a sigh. "Oh cool." Vor took a bite from the Paopu, before spitting it out. "Ew! I don't like it!" She tossed the Paopu on the floor, before getting up and stomping on it. Bragi gasped in horror as he watched Vor destroy the Paopu right in front of him. "Y-you didn't have too-"

"Shut up." Vor hissed as she walked back into her room and slammed the door. Bragi shivered. "Rest in peace Paopu Fruit." He said before walking back to his room.

···

Hermod was already in Bragi's room, reading a book. The ginger smiled when he saw his boyfriend on his bed. "Hello~," he purred as he walked into the room, sitting next to Hermod. "Whatcha ya doing?"

"Reading a book." He responded, not taking his eyes off the page. Bragi sighed. "Hello? Hermod?" He shook his hand in the boy's face to try to get his lovers attention, but he was met with silence.

Bragi frowned and crossed his arms, thinking of a way to get the raven's attention. He grinned as he got an idea about how to get the other's attention. He snatched the book from the raven's hands. This got Hermod's attention. "Hey!" He snapped as he reached out to try and grab his book.

Bragi could have just teased Hermod by just giving the book back afterward, but he had another idea.

"Heh, guess what Hermod? I'm more important than some book!" As he said that, the book was set ablaze. "Whoops! That was an accident~" he smirked as he watched the horror in the raven's eyes as he burned his book. "No!" Hermod shouted as he foolishly took the book from the other. Burning his hand in the process.

"Woah be more careful!" Bragi took the raven’s hand, examining it. "You shouldn't do that! You may have burned your hand! Are you okay?"

The other boy let his anger melt away as he heard the worry in the other’s voice. "Y-yes I'm fine, love."

The ginger turned Hermod's hand over and kissed it softly. "Don't do that again, I don't want you to get hurt." Hermod nodded. "Don't worry I won't do it again love." He promised as he leaned over to kiss Bragi's forehead.

Bragi smiled and kissed Hermod's cheek. "Hey, Hermod do ya maybe wanna try something new?"

"Hmm? Something new? Like what?"

Bragi smirked and pushed Hermod down on the bed. "Like I said back at the beach, let’s try something intimate~" Hermod blushed and nodded a bit. "Y-yeah sounds like a good idea."

Bragi smirked and got off the raven. "Alright, let's start off simple with a hand job!" He smirked and slid his pants down a little.

The raven blushed when he saw Bragi's half hard cock. "Uh- what am I supposed to do?" The ginger smiled and led Hermod's hand to his member. "Okay, so do what ya usually do when you jerk off."

"Jerk off? But I've never masturbated before." The other boy responded. This caught Bragi off guard. "Wait- you've never cummed or gotten hard in your life?"

"Well I have gotten hard, but I never touched myself because I thought it was weird." The ginger shook his head and moved his hand into Hermod's pants. "Look, just copy what I do." He said as he began to stroke the raven's length. Hermod let out a quiet moan and bit his lip. He did as he was told and began to stroke the other's cock. "Like that?"

"Yep, like that." Bragi smiled and began to stroke Hermod off a bit faster. Hermod moaned again and sped up the pace as he stroked the other. Bragi moaned and panted a bit. "Fuck you're doing so good for a beginner~. I think I might cum soon~." he said as he teased the tip of the raven's cock a bit.

Hermod bit his lip to keep in a loud moan, since he didn't want to risk getting someone's attention. He teased the head of Bragi's member by rubbing the slit with his thumb. "Does that feel good right, love?"

Bragi let out a moan. "Oh, fuck yeah babe~" there was already precum beading at the tip. "Fuck~"

Hermod blushed as he heard Bragi's moans. "Love, I think I'm gonna cum as well-"

As he said that, cum shot out the tip. He panted a bit as he kept on roughly jacking his boyfriend off.

Bragi came next, all the cum going onto Hermod's hand. They both pulled their hands away in order to clean them off.

Bragi cleaned his hands off properly, while Hermod licked off a bit of cum from his hand. "It tastes sweet and salty... Just like sea salt ice cream!" Bragi laughed a little and leaned in to kiss Hermod. The raven kissed the ginger back before pulling away. "What should we do next love?"

Bragi thought for a moment and smirked. He traced Hermod's lips with his thumb before pulling away. "I wanna know how good that mouth of yours is~." he pointed down at his still hard cock. "Suck it."

Hermod's face went scarlet as he saw his boyfriend's hard length. "Uh- if you insist-" he leaned down and licked the tip, teased his tongue around the slit before taking the head into his mouth. He started off slow, swirling his tongue around it and bobbing his head up and down a few times, before sliding more of it into his mouth.

Bragi moaned as he felt his cock inside of Hermod's warm and wet mouth. "Fuck~. Your mouth feels so good~." he pushed the raven's head down a bit.

As he watched Hermod suck on his cock, he started exploring the boy's body a bit, moving his hands down the boy's pants. He smirked and rubbed his finger against the entrance of his lover's hole.

The raven gasped as he felt his boyfriend's fingers rub against his hole. He let out a muffled moan as he kept bobbing his head up and down the ginger's cock.

"Hey, Hermod can you suck my fingers?" He asked as he poked Hermod's cheek. The other nodded and took Bragi's member out of his mouth and began to suck on the other's fingers, coating them with saliva. He pulled away after a few moments and glanced up at Bragi. "What was that for?"

"Well, I think I found a way for us to have sex. I'm gonna stretch it out a bit. No need to hurt you unnecessarily." He answered as he rubbed his wet fingers against Hermod's hole before pushing one in.

Hermod let out a shaky moan as he felt Bragi push his finger inside him. "It feels good~." Bragi smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be sucking me off~?" The raven nodded and took Bragi's cock into his mouth again. He kept bobbing his head up and down as his lover pushed more of his fingers into him. The raven let out a muffled moan as Bragi thrusted his fingers in and out of him.

Bragi moaned as he felt Hermod take more of his length into his mouth. "I'm gonna cum-" he said as he forced Hermod's head down on his cock. Hermod gagged as he felt the tip of Bragi's member hit the back of his throat.

The ginger let out a loud moan as he came in Hermod's mouth. The raven's eyes widened as he felt the hot semen go down his throat. He swallowed all he could before pulling away, licking up any remaining cum that was on the tip.

Bragi panted a bit and patted Hermod with his free hand. "You did really good for a beginner." Hermod blushed and kissed the tip of Bragi's cock. "Of course, I did. I'll always do the best for you love."

"Awe, how sweet!" Bragi grinned and kissed Hermod's forehead. "I think that you're loose enough now-" he took his fingers out of the raven's ass, which caused him to moan.

The ginger smirked and got up. "Alright, lay down on your back and spread your legs."

"W-wait- shouldn't you be the one taking it? I'm taller than you."

Bragi chuckled and shook his head. "Just because you're taller than me, darling, doesn't mean I have to be the one to take it. Now be a good slut and do as daddy says~"

Hermod was shocked. He had never seen this side of Bragi before. He knew that his boyfriend was perverted, but he never thought he was that perverted. "Of course, love-"

"I'm sorry what? I'm not 'love'. You shall refer to me as daddy from now on." Bragi smirked. He was having so much fun with toying around with Hermod like this.

Hermod blushed but nodded. "Y-yes of course daddy..." The raven was a bit uncomfortable with calling Bragi 'daddy' but he just dealt with it and did as he was told, getting on his back and spreading his legs out.

Bragi smirked and got in between Hermod's legs. He pressed the head of his length against the raven's hole. "Heh, beg daddy for it~."

"D-daddy! Please fuck me! Fuck me senseless please!" Hermod shouted out. He was getting tired of Bragi's teasing already.

"That wasn't really good, but I'll give you it." Bragi pushed the tip into the raven slowly, not wanting to hurt him just yet. Hermod moaned as he felt it going in him. "F-fuck! Fuck!" He shouted out and he leaned his head back. Once Bragi pushed the entire tip in, he panted a little. "Do you want daddy to go slow or fast?"

"Go slow please daddy-"

"Oh, did I hear go fast? Alright then, guess daddy’s gonna go very fast!" Bragi smirked as he thrusted into Hermod.

"No-" he moaned as he felt Bragi thrust into him quickly. He kept on thrusting into Hermod at a rough and quick pace, pushing in deeper into him.

Hermod gripped onto the bed sheets as the ginger thrusted into him deeper and rougher. "S-stop!" Bragi paused for a moment. "What's wrong slut? Didn't you want it rough and hard?"

The raven shook his head. "N-no... Go slow please." Bragi smirked and shook his head. "Nope. Its punishment for making me give Vor a Paopu." He thrusted into Hermod once again. "Fuck! You're so fucking tight!"

Hermod cried out as he was thrusted into more, biting his lips to try not to make too much noise. He was close to cumming, as there was already precum flowing from his cock.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Bragi shouted out as he pushed in deeper into Hermod. He finally came inside of his lover, filling him up. Hermod came soon afterward, going all over his chest and stomach.

Bragi's thrust became slower and slower until he finally stopped. "Fuck... Your ass is so fucking awesome!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." He said as he panted. "C-can you pull out now?" Bragi nodded and pulled out of the raven slowly. As he pulled out, he watched the cum leak out of Hermod's hole. He smirked and slapped his lover's ass. "Turn around."

Hermod yelped as Bragi smacked his ass, before nodding and turning around. "Like this?"

"Yep, like that." The ginger spread Hermod's ass apart and licked his lover's hole. Hermod moaned quietly and bit his lip. He glanced back at the ginger as he licked his asshole. "A-are you gonna clean the cum out of me?"

"Some of it." He teased as he licked the entrance a bit more, listening to his boyfriend's sweet moans before pushing his tongue in. He pushed it in a bit deeper, now having his face pressed against his boyfriend's ass.

Hermod moaned every now and then whenever Bragi's tongue licked anything sensitive. "Ah! Bragi it feels good~." Bragi smiled and kept eating Hermod out.

As Bragi was eating the raven out, the door creaked open. "Bragi, do you know where Hermod is-" she paused when she saw the two boys having fun. "Wow. Bragi, you better get me ten bags of candy by tomorrow or else I'm telling Master." She warned before slamming the door shut." Bragi was a bit shook- but he didn't have to worry about that now. That was an issue for tomorrow. So, he went back to eating Hermod out.

The raven came again, his cum going onto the bed sheets below him. Bragi finally pulled away when the other cum, smirking when he saw the stained bedsheets. "Heh, you're gonna be doing the laundry tomorrow~" he teased as he smacked Hermod's ass.

Hermod moaned quietly and sat down. "S-so what ya wanna do know love?"

Bragi yawned and rested his head back down on his pillow. "Sleep." The raven chuckled and laid down next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Bragi's chest. "Good night love."

"Goodnight darling."


End file.
